Donkey Kong Adventure
Donkey Kong Adventure is an upcoming action-adventure RPG hybrid developed by Brock Productioons in cooperation with Intelligent Studios and published by Fantendo and Nintendo on the DS and Pro Gamer portable gaming consoles in 2009. It features'' Mario & Luigi ''like gameplay with fast-paced turn-based battles. A main feature of the game is using barrels both in and out of battles. It is the first installement in the Donkey Kong Adventure series. The game feature Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong searching for the Golden Bananas. DKA also featured a remake of the first three DK arcade games inside. The game recieved a sequel in 2013 for the Pro Gamer and 3DS titled Donkey Kong Adventure II, with similiar gameplay and an all-new story. DKA sold a million and a half copies within the first year. The game itself was well recieved, with many liking it's new gameplay mechanics but disliking it's long story and repeating area plots. The game was re-released as a Pro Gamer Bestseller in 2011. jPlot On a nice day, Donkey Kong hears of the Banana Lovers Festival, devoted to finding the golden bananas, is getting set up. Donkey and Diddy, along with the whole Kong family, fly to the festival, when suddenly a large Airplane Carrier appears in the sky. As Kremlings fall, DK goes out and defeats them. Sadly, all the bananas have been stolen and the Kremlings are making off with them. Donkey Kong talks to the owner and he asks him to retrieve the golden bananas to restore peace. Afterwards, the Kongs easily find one in Wacka Falls, a nearby waterfall. After he returns, a cutscene shows Dixie being interrogated by an unseen figure. She says she knows nothing about Druddy Kong, and is tickled by a feather. Back at the festival, the owner appears and thanks Donkey Kong for his contributions. Funky tells DK about his planes before he leaves. Donkey enters Kremines and rides a minecart to Temple Krem. Inside he finds the treasure hunter, Steve McKoy, who is attempting to find the Golden Dabloon. Donkey helps him search furthur into the temple and Steve soon leaves. Later in the temple, DK finds a big golden stature that tries to destroy him. Luckily the Kong is able to destroy it and finds the golden banana. However, a large earthquake destroys the temple and DK falls into the mines, losing the golden banana. Despite searching for the banana, it is to no avail. Donkey Kong returns to the festival sad, but the owner says they will find whoever took the golden banana and take it back. DK and Diddy head off to Sandy Beach in hopes of finding another Golden Banana. The locals alert DK of large "sand-ruptions", where big pillars of sand suddenly rise above the ground, and of the mysterious cave to the north that some say glows at night. Donkey heads toward the cave, but when he nears the cave he is attacked by a giant crab. After defeating it, he enters the caves. Despite the dark cave system he manages to find the shrine where a golden banana is held. However, as he grabs the bananas, the shrine shoots him out of the cave with a beam of light. Donkey Kong lands with the banana on a floating island in the clouds. Nearby cloud citizens take him to the inn, where he awakens. DK thanks the locales and heads to their cannon, hoping to shoot himself down. Unfortuanatly, when he arrives, a rampaging monster some has been talking of destroys the cannon and eats the workers. DK follows him back to his floating abode, a large mansion, and sneaks through it while avoiding search-bots. In the bedroom, DK finds the monster and defeats him. The monster bards up the eaten workers, cannon and a banana. The citizens give praise to DK as he shoots back to the surface with his two bananas. The festival is begining to be like it's old self as Donkey returns the two bananas. DK returns to the inn and finds Steve, who is preparing for a trip to the old abandoned factory. Donkey Kong follows him and treks up the mountain with him. At the factory, they see K. Rool, who attacks, but he is apparently only a robot look-a-like. They continue through and find the golden banana in the generator. DK goes to grab it but the power turns off, zapping DK in the process. When DK awakes, he sees nothing but a few lights. Finding him way outside, he sees that he is in the back exit of the factory, leading to a volcano. DK unlocks the exit and returns to the festival, telling them about his failure. They say that they will once again attempt to find the thief, and tell him that he should take the Volcano Pin and explore the volcano. After doing so, he sees a lava monster treking through. DK rides on the monster, standing on a rock. At the end, the monster attacks, and after defeating him he finds another golden banana. Returning it to camp, DK gives it back, and the owner says they found a golden banana on the ground nearby. DK, happy at only having to find one more and the 2 stolen, heads off to search. No sooner then he leaves, the airship appears and attacks the festival, and DK runs back. Just as it leaves, DK jumps in. When it takes off he travels through the carrier and goes to the front room, seeing K. Rool. After an easy battle, he begs for mercy and tells him the banana is in the engine room. DK does so and takes it, but accidentally causes it to crash. In the ruins, DK manages to rescue everyone, and finds Dixie in the wreckage. She and Diddy hug, but the earth shakes and lava comes out, cutting the reunion short. The lava monster attacks again, and Donkey defeats it. Everyone returns to the festival and brainstorm about the thief. Dixie says her interregator was likely the thief, and she describes him. Sadly, no one knows someone like that. Suddenly, Cranky appears and suggests that they search the old amusement park for clues, since it's a good place for thiefs to hide out. Donkey and Diddy head off for Kremworld Park, but are stopped by Steve, who wants to come. When asked about disappearing, he says that he went throught he volcano like DK. At the park, they are assaulted by bees, but go through. Seeing a thief-like person, they follows him to a bee hive. Inside, they are chased by King Bee through the Brambles. At the end, Steven jumps off, leaving DK to be attacked. Luckily, he survives, and tells the owner that the theif is probably Steven. In the last area, Frosty Future, DK and Diddy search for Steven. After surviving evil Yeti's and other things, they manage to finally corner Steven. After being questioned, he tells them that there was no way he could be the thief; he had no need for golden bananas. DK still doubts it, but a large metallic door suddenly opens and Steve knocks them out, dragging them inside. When they awake, they see Steven on a large screen. He tells them that the whole plan was his idea, and that he was hypnotizing K. Rool; he then turns into Tiki Tong. Surprised, the Kongs are told that he did not steal the bananas, and that it was the owner doing so. The whole festival was just a scheme to get them to steal the valuable bananas for him. However, he decided to sabotage it, since all the bananas there could generate a gigantic army of tikis. Suddenly, they both jump up and surprise attack Tiki Tong. After defeating all 4 of his different changing forms, he is defeated. They return to the festival and alert the tourists, he take the bananas and throw the owner into the ocean. Items Collectable *Bananas: Five varieties **Yellow: 100 and you get a life. **Blue: 50 and you level up. **Green: All of them in a special stage and you win. **Red: All of them in a room and the door opens. **Golden: One in each area. *Bonus Coin: Win from bonus areas. *DK Coins: Find in areas. *KONG Letters: Get all of them in a room and get a life. *Life: If you die, you can come back. Barrels Equipment There are three types of equipment in the game: Ties, for Donkey Kong, shirts, for Diddy Kong, and hats, for both Kongs. They can be found in the overworld and bought at Funky's Hardware Garage. They can be equipped in the menu and change things such as stats and attacks, although some do special things. *Tie Equipment **Attack Tie **Defence Tie **Hearty Tie **Speed Tie **Super Tie **Discount Tie **Ultra Tie **Xtreme Tie **Rocky Tie **Rockhard Tie **Reuse Tie (may use items twice) *Shirt Equipment **Attack Shirt **Defence Shirt **Hearty Shirt **Speed Shirt **Super Shirt **Discount Shirt **Ultra Shirt **Xtreme Shirt **Rocky Shirt **Rockhard Shirt **Reuse Shirt (may use items twice) *Hat Equipment **Attack Hat **Defence Hat **Hearty Hat **Speed Hat **Super Hat **Discount Hat **Ultra Hat **Xtreme Hat **Rocky Hat **Rockhard Hat **Reuse Hat (may use items twice) Gameplay Donkey Kong Adventure is an action-RPG similiar to the Mario & Luigi series.Donkey Kong can move around the areas of the game, jumping and rolling. Jumping allows the player to reach new areas while rolling activates certain things. If Diddy Kong is present he will follow Donkey Kong. However, their places can be switched with the Select button. Enemies appear in the overworld. When touched normally, the Kong enters battle. If a Kong rolls/cartwheels/jumps into the enemy, they begin battle that way. Battles are turn-based. Each Kong takes their turn and the enemies then take theirs. Enemies other then the ones touched can also appear. Kongs can jump, roll, use items/barrels or run away. Enemies and Kongs have hearts that they loose from attacks. Kongs start with 4 hearts and increase them throughout the story. When an enemy runs out of hearts, they die, but Kongs can be brought back with certain items/barrels. When all the enemies are defeated, the battle ends, and the Kongs recieve items from the defeated enemies, such as bananas. Barrels appear in the overworld. They can be picked up with the roll button, and thrown when the button is released. There are over 10 different barrel types. Barrels can do different things, like roll forever or explode. If Kongs enter battle while holding a barrel, they throw it at the begining. Barrels from the inventory can also be used during battle. Barrels can be bought at Cranky's Shop or earned by throwing them into a Bank Depot. Barrel Stands generate barrels after they are moved. There are 5 different colors of bananas in the game. The yellow ones fill up a banana meter, and getting 100 will unlock a life. Blue bananas are similiar to experience from other RPGs. If 50 blue bananas are collected, a Kong levels up and stats increae. Red ones are like keys, and collecting all of themem in a room will unlock a door. Green ones are only in bonus areas and are needed for some to beat it. Golden bananas appear at the end of each area, and unlock the next. Each golden banana increases the max heart count by one. There are 4 houses in the game. Cranky's House is like a shop, where you can but items and barrels. The main way you can save you game is at Candy's House, our with her switch. Funky's Station allows you to fly between other stations for easy movement. Swanky's House has alot of quizzes, where you could win bananas, coins and lives for playing, along with the rare TNT Barrel that can be earned from Swanky's quizzes when getting all of them right in a row. Wrinky is also mentioned, but has no House in the game. When engaging in battle, one can perform a First Attack by jumping or rolling into the enemy. You will then perform that action in the battle before it is anyones turn. First Attack's can change the tide in a battle. Each action in a battle also has Timed Commands, which allow you to do more damagae by pressing a certain button at the correct time. Timed Commands change depending on which move and attack is used in battle and may also be changed by the enemy being attack with the move. Controls Jump/Select Roll/Pick up Barrel/Back Pound Interact Move character Bonus Stages There are 4 different types of bonus stages int he game. Each rewards the player with a Bonus Coin, used to purchase special items. *Defeat 'em All: Defeat all of the enemies to get the prize. *Grab the Bananas: Collect all the Green Bananas to win. *Find the Coin: Simply find the coin to win it. *Defend the Barrel: Stop the enemies from reaching the middle barrel. Animal Buddies Another main feature of the game are Animal Buddies. They are found in crates and can be ridden everywhere. Sadly, there are certain signs that turn an Animal Buddy into an item, stopping it from going foward. When hit, the Animal Buddy will run away, and can disappear if not caught soon anough. Luckily, the crate reappears when the Animal Buddy disappears goes through a sign. *Rambi the Rhino: This guy is tough. he can go through some walls and charge at baddies. *Engaurde the Swordfish: Only appears in water. Like Ramb, but swimming. *Expresso the Ostrich: Can run fast and avoids small enemies. *Winky the Frog: Can jump high in the air. *Squacks the Parrot: Holds light in Kremines and Kremworld Parks. Overworld When not in battle, Donkey Kong and Diddy travel through the overworld. The overworld consists of many interconnected areas, each with their own gimmicks, enemies and events. In addition to walking on foot, one can take Funky's Biplane and fly to different areas, although they must actually enter it first before flying. Each area in the overworld has at least one boss, usally, which must be defeated to continue on through the story. As the Kongs go through different areas, they begin to grow harder and longer. Locations *Banana Lovers Festival **Outskirts **Banana Ville **Banana Tower **Festival Plaza House **Museum of the Banana *Rock-a-locka Jungle **Banana Road **Rocky Pathway **Blue River **Rocky Climb **Boardwalk *Wacka Falls **Crazy Climb **Rockstart Village **Cavey Cavey **Banana Pile *Kremines **Topart Mines **Minecart Ride **Jungle Jeeves **Kremling Temple *Sandy Beach **Rockville **Sandbarrel Cove **Surfboard Blues **The Caves *Cloudland **Cloudy Town **Cannon Loading Bay **Cakewalk **Monster Mansion *Abandoned Factory **Rocktok Climb **Inside the Factory **Hydrolic Press **Generator Room *Volcano **Hotfeet Hop **Exit **Lavaboard Reds **Cave of the Monster *The Flying Krock **Landing Pad **Cargo Room **Engine Room **Pilot Suites *Kremworld Park **Ticket Checker **Amusement Park **Beehive **Brambles *Frosty Future **Ice Caves **Icerock Climb **Crystal Caverns **Metal Door Characters Main Kongs Enemies Bosses Sidequests As typical to the Mario RPG games, there are various sidequests that Donkey can complete outside the main story. These quests result in various things, from simply helping an NPC character to receiving items as awards that can be used in the main quest. *Festival Sidequests **In one of the houses, a monkey asks for a Banana Bunch, and will trade for a life. **In two houses, monkys ask you to lead them to each other for 2 lifes. **In the attic of another house, a Koin will trade his DK Coin for increasing fees. **In the sewers if an old hermit who trade you a Mega TNT for 3 TNT. **In the main festival house, you can knock down a barrel to open a door. Inside is a discount shop. **In the outskirts of the festival is a pit of snakes, and defeating them all will reward you with a TNT. *In Wacka Falls, there is a barrel which, when thrown 100 times, releases 3 Mega TNTs. *Also in Wacka Falls are indestructable rocks requiring the Destructo-Roll. *Near where Steve is lies in Kremines is a grate requiring the Ground Pound. Inside is a Rockhard Tie. *There are many hidden Treasure Balloons with Super Barrels in the temple.